herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah (The Crow)
Sarah was a friend of Eric and Shelly and was given Shelly's engagement ring when Eric returns from the dead for revenge. In the comics Sarah was actually named Sherri; her name was changed for the movie, though she was much younger in the comic and (aside from that) played a much smaller role. She wore Shelly's engagement ring on a necklace in both the comic and movie. She later, however, appeared under the better known name of Sarah Mohr in the comic book adaptation of The Crow: City of Angels. The Crow Sarah Mohr was befriended by Shelly Webster and her boyfriend Eric Draven at a young age. Sarah often spent more time with Eric and Shelly then she did at home; this was mostly because of her mother Darla’s drug addiction, not to mention Darla’s abusive boyfriend “Funboy”, whom she disliked. Sarah was hit hard by Eric and Shelly’s murder at the hands of T-Bird, Funboy, Skank and Tin Tin. She was also the first to learn of Eric being reborn as The Crow after he saves her from being hit by a passing taxi, and when she found him in his old apartment (which she still used as a home away from home). Eric explains that, even though they cannot be friends anymore, he still cares about her. After Eric completed his mission, Sarah goes to the graveyard to say goodbye to him, and Eric gives her Shelly’s engagement ring. As she leaves, she is abducted by Grange and taken to the abandoned church, where Top Dollar and Myca are waiting to draw Eric in. Through the crow, Eric goes in the church to rescue her, but the crow is shot and wounded, making Eric vulnerable but with the help of Sergeant Albrecht, Eric fights his way to the roof of the church where Top Dollar and Sarah are waiting. Sarah is shoved over the roof; as she hangs on for dear life, Eric and Top Dollar engage in battle, which Eric wins in the end by giving him “thirty hours of Shelly’s pain”. Eric saves Sarah from falling off the roof and returns to the grave. Sarah visits the cemetery, and the crow gives her Shelly’s engagement ring before leaving the cemetery. The Crow: City of Angels In the city of Los Angeles, Sarah, now an adult, works at a tattoo parlor with her boss Noah and paints haunting images of death and resurrection in her apartment. She has been having dreams about Ashe and Danny’s murder and is visited by a crow in her apartment, realizing its purpose. Sarah follows the crow to the harbor; as she walks to the pier, Ashe is resurrected and escapes from his watery grave. Sarah takes him to her apartment and informs him that he’s dead, he freaks out and runs into the night, back to his home where he relives the memories of what happen to him and his son. Sarah arrives to find Ashes brooding and informs him that she knows what he has come back to do. When Sarah lived in Detroit as a child, she had friends “Eric Draven and Shelly Webster” who were murdered and Eric was brought back by the crow to seek revenge for there murder which is why Sarah has great knowledge of the crow legend. Sarah helps provides Ashe’s with the make-up in honor of Eric and Ashe acquires black clothing and a high-performance motorcycle. With the guidance of the crow, Ashe starts killing Judah’s henchmen, one by one. Thoughout the movie the two fall in love, causing a conflict for Ashe who has been returned to life to seek revenge, not romance. However Sarah has been capture by Judah Earl as bait for Ashe to steal his power, Ashe goes to Judah’s lair to rescue Sarah and stop Judah, but Judah captures the crow and kills it, drinking its blood and taking its powers, leaving Ashe vulnerable. In a confrontation with Judah, Judah beats up Ashe, hangs him and begins whipping him. Sybil, “Judah’s blind prophetess”, frees Sarah and she goes to help Ashe, Sarah rushes up to Judah and stabs him in the forehead, causing Judah to lower Ashe to the ground where Sarah unties him. Judah pulls the knife out and starts moving toward Ashe, but Sarah gets in the way and Judah stabs Sarah in the stomach. Enraged, Ashe impales Judah on a metal pipe, but this doesn’t kill him; finally, Ashe calls upon a large number of crows flying above. The crows swarm down and kill Judah; Sarah dies in Ashe’s arms from her wound, a tableau reminiscent of a painting she had finished earlier. Ashe carries Sarah’s body to the church, and Ashe returns to death. Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pure Good Category:Amazons Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Selfless Category:Controversial Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Insecure Category:Non-Action